It's Never Too Late
by Manifestation-Of-The-Mind
Summary: Full Summary Inside: Shion's life has turned upside down...And one comes to save her from the oncoming Darkness..the other comes to take her directly into the Darkness..can someone save her from the Darkness...or will she follow the Darkness?


Heh heh. Manifestation of the Mind here, with a Xenosaga III fiction. It's based off Post-Michtam, and Post-Zarathustra. Pairing: You'll find out and someone will still be alive wait and guess who it is. Allen hopelessly in love...And Voyager might make a Cameo... D He is the awesome ness. Oh, and rated R for Gore. . Lot's of Gore. 

Summary: Shion wanders aimlessly, and stumbles into KOS-MOS' maintenance room. Confiding in the empty space, Shion begins to wonder if her life matters anymore; however, one person comes right in her time of need. Can he save Shion before she falls too far? We shall see

Disclaimer: Don't own Xenosaga III, nor Never Too Late by Three Days Grace Or Time Of Dying.

Chapter 1.

Darkness...It was the one thing above all, most feared; some embraced it, like it was Divine Power; others abused it's strength...and even more thrived on it; most of the time others hated it.

But right now..Silence was the only thing the brown haired female feared; for no longer did the hum of machines ring inside her ears; no longer. KOS-MOS was gone; there truly was no one left on board that she could let out all her fears, and hatreds; her hopes, dreams; her love life..it was now bottled up inside. Never again..She was gone, and this room had more meaning, but no longer would there be a blue haired individual inside. It would be as empty as she felt inside..

Most had felt really bad about it; and most had tried cheering her up. Jr. had tried desperately by adding some humor, but it had only made things worst; and, to top it off, earlier Allen had tried to cheer her up, and asked her out fully; but she shot him down within a few seconds. It just..wasn't her day.

With a small sob catching in her throat and a crystalline tear drop formed from within both eyelids; the darkness accompanying her silent sobs was a good solace;

However, being alone wasn't the good thing. For, during those moments, she had contemplated more than just these moments; however, one thing kept her going. 'Perhaps if I move along a bit more, I'll...I'll be able to stand it..' though her form shifted, and shook with each heart throbbing sob; the tears rushing down her face; the watery, salty substance sticking to her face and trailing down, until gliding off her chin and onto the ground, where a small splat would dampen the spot; And they would fall rapidly, one hand reaching towards the tank, and spilling out each and every one of her feelings.

"Oh, KOS-MOS...Why did you leave? I miss you more than you'll ever know...It's...It's impossible to live without you; I guess without you, my life has become sort of...meaningless. You were always there; a shoulder to cry on, a friend to depend upon. You always listened, and never complained. You've even saved my life several times. I...I don't know what I'll do without you..." Her momentary stop, was subdued by the factor she had to reflect on her words;

This comfort lasted for a few more seconds before the fragile form would shake, tears draining the water from within her eyes and spilling down her face.

"I...I can't go on anymore. You were my strength; my best friend. I...I just can't go on like this, sad all the time...Please, forgive me...But I..." With the hand on her sleeve, Shion wiped off the tears, then stood up; "No. You wouldn't want that..But...You must understand, KOS-MOS...I..I just can't live without you; you were my life. My..my sunshine, if you will. Goodbye, KOS-MOS...I hope I'll see you in the near future..." With a new resolve, she stood up, and turned around; what she didn't expect was a male's figure standing in the shadows.

_**This world will never be**_

_**What I expected**_

_**And if I don't belong**_

_**Who would have guessed it**_

_**I will not leave alone**_

_**Everything that I own**_

_**To make you feel like it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late.**_

"Shion...Ending your life will accomplish nothing; you will only make more suffering. Suffering that could be unbearable to most, but impossible to forget for others; " The figure stepped out, cautiously; A small, inaudible gasp escaped from within the confines of her throat; "Is it really you? I thought..." With tears brimming at the ridges, she ran towards the figure and hugged him gently; taking solace in the fact he was here... "Shion...Please...Listen to me. Ending your life will only bring more pain" Before he could finish, the one hugging his form shook her head, tears spilling fully. "I..I can't go on. I have nothing to live for" Before she could finish, a gloved hand brushed away her tears, then came up to cover her lips in silence. 

_**Even if I say**_

_**It'll be alright**_

_**Still I hear you say**_

_**You want to end your life**_

_**Now and again we try**_

_**To just stay alive**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around**_

_**'Cause it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

"Shhh. Your life is more important to others than you seem to think it is; your life is perfect. Any one of those girls out there would give up their cash, and otherworldly possessions to be in your shoes. Now..." The male moved forward, relinquishing the gloved finger and bore his eyes into her own.

"There is one person, more important than I, that has loved you for more than a century; go to him. Allen..And pay him the attention he desperately tried to get from you for years. And before you go..remember. Ending your life would only bring more pain." _As much as it hurts me to direct you to another, for your happiness, I'll do anything. Your smile works wonders..especially to one whose heart never realized the love you held inside for the one who cared for you, and cared back in return. Even if my heart longs for you, I shall deny it; for your happiness is more important than another's wants or needs. Above all else, your smile brings me to glee; good luck, Shion. _

His heart ached with every word, and thought; but he disregarded it and pushed her away, speaking one last word of advice. "Go to him. And remember; he will heal your heartaches, and be your everything." Regretfully, his thoughts went to a few words; _He shall heal you. And not me. For my heart is but a mere piece of shattered glass, while his would be one full of shattered pieces; my one piece is insignificant. He needs you more than I do. Good luck..And farewell. _

"...Alright..I guess you're right..But..W-" With a confused expression on her face, Shion looked to where he was, and saw nothing; maybe it was a dream? Most likely..But it had been a good, heart warming dream..And it gave her hope she never had before.

And so, with a gleeful expression, she ran out of the Maintenance room, out the doors, up the Elevator, and towards Allen's Quarters on the Elsa..That is, until a strange figure appeared before her, making her stumble back a bit.

A scream echoed inside her throat, but before it went any further, a gloved hand, colored black, covered her mouth; the form's other hand then came to Shion's shoulder, then with one move, managed to knock her unconscious.

During those moments, the Security Alarm sounded, and the brown haired male, named Allen Ridgeley ran out, gazing at the cloaked figure and the one he was holding captive; and yelled out instinctively, and out of love for the one being held; "Chief! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Put her down!" And he even ran forwards, attempting to tackle the one and take back his one, true love; however, he found it in vain.

Just then, however, the whole Crew had appeared down there, weapons at the ready. "...What the hell?! Hammer! Are you sure the Security was up and running THIS time?!"

The one named Hammer nodded vigorously. "Yes! They were up and fully operational! Even at Optimal performance! Above Standards even!" "Well, damn then! How did he get in?!"

_**No one will ever see**_

_**This side reflected**_

_**And if there's something wrong**_

_**Who would have guessed it**_

_**And I have left alone**_

_**Everything that I own**_

_**To make you feel like**_

_**It's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

Laughter filled the entire area; one of the evil nature. "Do you really think your petty tools can keep one such as I, out? I came here on my own accord; do not worry. I was not sent by Wilheim. I came here of my own will. " The voice sounded familiar...

"You bastard! Why did you come here, once more?! I thought we had gotten rid of you last time!" The youth pulled out both of his handguns and started firing at the cloaked figure; each shot, like last time, was useless; as for Ziggurat 8, (Ziggy), he had arrived just as everyone else had; and fired off missiles, and the like...And tried new tactics; running up and firing a missile up close and personal. But nothing worked..

And so, with a caress of gloved hands on the female's untainted face. "Such beautiful skin; untainted..perfect; I can see why, Wilheim wanted such a specimen. However; this skin shall no longer hold innocent in them; but they will hold the knowledge something important was taken from her...by force." A sinister cackle erupted from within, the cloaked figure's body shaking violently.

"You sick bastard! Why would you do this?! Why Shion?!" Jr. yelled, having relinquished his guns to their holsters moments before.

"Yeah! Why would you do this to Shion?!" Allen yelled, angered greatly by the man; he was not going to touch a finger on her; not even if he died trying to stop him!

"Simple; you all have realized her beauty, correct? Then you all know why I am not taking her virginity; I am taking her complexion and twisting it in ways no one can imagine " With one last sinister grin, the male vanished from sight; and each of them mentally cursed. Mostly because of their failure to save her...

_**(Even if I say**_

_**It'll be alright**_

_**Still I hear you say**_

_**You want to end your life**_

_**Now and again we try**_

_**To just stay alive**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around**_

_**'Cause it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late)**_

The failure came as a direct hit to the face; Ziggy merely stood there, his head shaking; Jr. had outright said his feelings..."Fuck you, Voyager! Why the fuck do you have to come here and take Shion away?! She deserves to be with her friends, dammit! And not with some lame-brain, Psychopathic Cyberterrorist, God dammit!" And had punched the nearest object next to him; the wall.

Oddly enough, the dent left there surprised no one; but Allen was the worst. Not only was he acting like Jr...cursing, and punching his fists into the ground, but actually crying as well; the crystalline tear drops falling and then splashing onto the ground.

Silence...Crying...And cursing..But not much else. After that, they all left, and Matthews, along with Hammer and Tony, began to go to their stations and pilot the Elsa; no destination in particular, but that didn't matter; it was only a matter of time before they found Voyager and Shion...

Hopefully it wouldn't be -Too- late..

-Meanwhile.-

The cloaked figure laid down the captive on a sofa, nearest to him. Gloved fingers clenched tight, then unclenched; laughter echoing within the vicinity. For no one could hear his laughter...or the pain the girl he had just captured would endure.

A sinister smile crept onto his lips. The complexity of the place wasn't too hard to see; for it was just a rather large Penthouse. Of course he didn't own it..The residents had been killed, their bodies hung up on the ceilings; the intestines wrapped around their necks, eyeballs skewered, and decorated the doorknob; and the walls were colored a deep, blood red, the blood itself still dripping down the wall and onto the floor.

Thrown about were the papers; scattered, and covered with blood. Unreadable. As for the sofa..it was pitch black; and the floor held the papers, and some other things...namely human organs;

"Sleeping Beauty fits perfectly here; but let's see how far we can push that innocence, and turn it into...whats the correct word for it...Hmn..Tainted Purity Ah, yes...Perfect.

_**(The world we knew**_

_**Won't come back**_

_**The time we've lost**_

_**Can't get back**_

_**The life we had**_

_**Won't bleed us again**_

_**This world will never be**_

_**What I expected**_

_**And if I don't belong**_

_**Even if I say**_

_**It'll be alright**_

_**Still I hear you say)**_ _**(You want to end your life**_ _**Now and again we try**_ _**To just stay alive**_ _**Maybe we'll turn it around**_ _**'Cause it's not too late**_ _**It's never too late**_ _**Maybe we'll turn it around**_ _**'Cause it's not too late**_ _**It's never too late (It's never too late)**_ _**It's not too late**_ _**It's never too late(End of Never Too Late lyrics. ) **_

Shion stirred a bit, feeling her body finally able to move; the throbbing in her head, and the soft, leathery black cushioning of a Sofa made her think; where in the name of God was she?

Her head jerked up a bit, and saw the blood red paint...or was it truly paint? It looked like...like real blood..And, gazing around a bit more, she saw the two bodies; hung up by their intestines...And she screamed.

The whole place was bloody; organs were scattered about, stepped on, then tossed around, the pieces hanging from coffee tables or the like.

This really -WAS- the definition of sick and twisted; she half wanted to puke, and half wanted to faint. Both would have been desirable; the next thing that caught her surprise, was a black gloved hand, snatching up brown locks, and pulling the female's body upwards; with a small squeak of surprise, she turned around...and silently wished she hadn't.

For, there he stood; the Black Testament; Voyager. Hairless...blood red eyes...and Pale skin. The very definition of creepy.

And this place proved it, indeed...

Not only that, but the fact the other hand had snatched up her chin; the one holding her hair moving to let the other hand stay;

Hands soon trailed her healthy skin, and words were whispered in her ear. "Your skin is so...full of life. It shall bring joy to me to..take away that life, and replace it with..Death." This made shivers go down her spine;

Surely Testaments didn't have their reproductive organs?...Well, they would, but the Sperm, that is...

Who knew for sure? Only they did..And by the looks of it...Voyager was going to test it. On her...

"Oh, my precious little jewel We shall begin..." Of course he leisurely strolled to the cabinet and plucked out a knife; as sharp as it was the day it was bought.

"Now, be a good little girl..and scream for me." Lips curled into a smirk, as his ominous presence lingered...then soon, with a swoop, just as she began to run towards the door, his form had caught her..and, once she was on the floor, her body squished under an organ which was probably all over her backside by now, it's juices running down the very shirt and seeping into her skin, he began to work with her skin...

First, the knife pressed onto her left arm, digging beneath the skin, and making blood seep out through the wound; out of instinct; she screamed. The blood stung as it left her body...

_**(On the ground I lay**_

_**Motionless in pain**_

_**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**_

_**Dead I fall asleep**_

_**Is this all a dream**_

_**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare)**_

Of course the bastard lying above her was giving off a small sinister grin; each piece of skin was slowly being explored, the knife piercing it's beautiful innocence, blood seeping from within her body, out...

After a while, she had decided to not scream...but that failed. As each mark was made, different strokes were made; there was no pattern. It was merely markings...

Who would know for sure? After the markings on her arms, he forcefully ripped off the top of her shirt; the squirming only made his sinister smile turn into a satisfied grin.

"Wonderful...The skin you hold..so beautiful...Yet so...Innocent. " His words meant nothing; but they still had managed to reach into her soul, and pluck a feather; each feather made her slip into Darkness...but a voice...comforting...had kept her from wanting Death;

_**(I will not die (I will not die) **_

_**I will survive**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying)**_

And so, this went on; until he undid her bra, his eyes unchanging; then started cutting up the tender flesh, albeit very careful not to open it up too much...More marks, and scars to remind her of this moment. Of course, he undid her pants as well..

Lastly, he began to slowly piece the skin, yet left her undergarments on; next on his list was her back; oh the marks made on her back...all the while, the screams were so..instinctive that she didn't realize them until after they were done;

And once he had finished; the male stood up, and tossed the knife into her left leg; once it connected, it pierced the skin completely, the knife keeping her body pinned to the floor. Her screams came out as no surprise, but they were louder than before.

"W-why are you doing this..to me?!" The inquiry began as a simple, unanswered question..

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why; your skin was so..full of life. I just wanted to touch it; caress it. Then slowly turn it into a skin made of scarred tissue; tainted skin. I would pull down my pants and make you horrendously experience something..but seeing as how your friends should be here soon, I think watching some T.V. While watching you wither will be quite enjoyable" He stopped, gazed at her a bit, then turned and sat on the sofa;

Pulled up the remote, and turned on the Television set. Shion muttered something, then shifted; but found it extremely painful, and so laid on her back, soon falling asleep.

_**(On this bed I lay**_

_**Losing everything**_

_**I can see my life passing me by**_

_**Was it all too much**_

_**Or just not enough**_

_**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

_**I will not die (I will not die)**_

_**I will survive**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying)**_

Voyager; however, found this amusing; and hues of blood red stared at her for a bit; "Hmn. If your friends don't come soon, I may find myself giving you back to them; you're too beautiful to just...leave you there. After all.." Right before he finished, a small yelp from the girl erupted, and his smirk grew; "...your beauty is unparalleled. And letting it go to waste would be a shame...And so, I shall wait no longer than three days.." He held up three gloved fingers. "If they don't come by then...No longer shall you hold your virginity; it will be viciously taken. And no longer will you be innocent; but tainted. And when that day comes, your screams will fill my soul with pleasure; and you'll finally come to embrace the Darkness..And when you do..I will be there. Waiting."

And so ends the First Chapter Tell me if you like it, or if you find it lacking in some area's -Evil grin.- Flames are used to burn my Marshmallows. Constructive Criticism welcome.

R&R please


End file.
